


We Keep this Love in a Photograph

by Dramaqueenliz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Date Night, Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, cheesy and cliche boyfriends in love, photobooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaqueenliz/pseuds/Dramaqueenliz
Summary: Alec and Magnus and their date in Tokyo.





	We Keep this Love in a Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> The Tokyo date is the gift that keeps on giving.

Tokyo 2017   
Alec had rarely been out of New York City for non demon related issues. He had been on a few vacations with his family as a child but those gradually stopped as he grew older and accepted more responsibility at the institute. So when Magnus proposed that they go on an international date he was excited to see more of the world. He was also excited for a day off and the opportunity to be with Magnus. Since their first date, they had kept in almost constant contact. If they weren't on a date or at the loft together they were texting and keeping the other updated about their day. Their conversation was easy and Alec was endlessly fascinated by the other man. Magnus was witty and nearly everything he said brought a smile to Alec's face. Izzy teased him endlessly when she caught him smiling at his phone. He was headed out of the institute to meet Magnus when he ran into Clary who was also about to leave. He gave her a nod as they began walking side by side to the door. She smiled at him and they exited and parted ways. He had walked a few steps before Clary called out to him.   
"Alec!" When he turned around her face shifted, she looked kind of pained as she asked, " Are you going to visit Magnus?" At Alec's nod she continued. "If you see Jace there can you tell him I say hi?" Alec nodded. "Thank you, and have fun with Magnus!" And with that Clary Fairchild turned back around and continued on her way. Alec shook his head. He was grateful to have a boyfriend and not worry about him possibly being his sibling. He smiled to himself as he thought about the fact that he had a boyfriend. Alec had never imagined he would get to have this. The life he had imagined for himself was lonely and focused on his career, but with Magnus he could see a future that was full of love and light. His steps toward the loft were the lightest they've ever been.   
———————————————————————————————————————   
Alec arrived at Magnus’ loft and opened the door. When he entered Magnus was still on the phone talking to a client. Alec sent a smile his way as he made his way further into the apartment. He sat on the couch as he waited for Magnus to wrap up his call. Once he did Alec stood up and Magnus held his out towards him. Alec took it and intertwined their fingers.   
“Hey, you. You ready for an adventure?” Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand.   
“With you, always.” Magnus smiled before creating the portal. “Will you tell me where we’re going or do I have to trust you?” Magnus winked.   
“Hold on tight.” And with that Magnus lead him through the portal.   
———————————————————————————————————————  
Alec had never been happier in his life. He and Magnus had stepped out of the portal in Tokyo. He was used to big cities, but Tokyo was so different from what he was used to. He loved the energy and the feeling of the city. They had enjoyed a sushi dinner together. They were at the Palace Hotel and Alec couldn't tear his eyes away from Magnus. He looked radiant in the light from the city.   
“How do you feel about Tokyo?” Magnus broke the silence.   
“I love it.” Alec tugged Magnus closer and kissed him. And Alec didn't want the date to end. Something about the combination of being in a new city and being with Magnus was addicting. Once the kiss was finished Alec and Magnus wrapped their arms around each other.   
“Where are going next?” Alec wondered.   
“You’ll see shadowhunter.” Magnus squeezed Alec’s waist and Alec couldn’t wait to see what else Magnus had planned.   
———————————————————————————————————————  
Alec had been walking hand in hand with Magnus in the marketplace before he was able to slip away. Earlier in their excursion he had spotted something and knew what he had to do. He backtracked to the store where he saw it. Alec gravitated toward the small charm. He looked over the different kinds before selecting the one. He knew that Magnus was powerful and more than capable of protecting himself but Alec looked the thought of something of him being with Magnus and protecting him. He purchased it and put the smaller bag in one of the larger bags they had. He found Magnus again and went back to his side. He spotted something behind Magnus and his eye lit up.   
“Magnus. I know what we have to do.” He pointed to the brightly colored booth and Magnus let out a laugh.   
“I hope you’ve been practicing your poses.”   
———————————————————————————————————————  
“Move to your left, not my left, your left!” Alec laughed. He and Magnus had crammed themselves into the Photo Booth. “Wait, give me your bracelets.” Alec slipped them on and leaned on Magnus. The flash went off and the preview of the photo made them both laugh. The longer they were in there the more ridiculous their poses were and by the end Alec couldn't contain his laughter. They exited the booth and Magnus collected the photos. Alec took a look at the pictures and noticed how big his smile was. With Magnus he laughed more and freely. He was kind of embarrassed by his smitten looks at Magnus in nearly every photo.   
“Wow these are good. Alexander have you been moonlighting as a model? Because wow you could do it.” He started laughing again. And Magnus Bane laughing was a sight that blew Alec away and one he never wanted to forget. “Here.” Magnus handed over the other strip the machine printed.   
“Thank you. I’m going to keep this somewhere very special so I can remember the best night of my life.” Magnus let out a quiet aww and Alec smiled. In that moment he understood what people meant when they said to date your best friend. This date was more light hearted than their first and he realized how fun it really was to be with Magnus. They had had so many important talks so it was refreshing to just be with each other and let loose. While Alec loved the other cities they visited, Tokyo was special to him.   
———————————————————————————————————————  
Tokyo 2018   
“Found it! I win!” Magnus rolled his eyes as Alec got excited and started running to the booth.   
“I love your competitive spirit, you know this, but since when was this a scavenger hunt?” As he said it he caught up to Alec and entered the booth with him. “What pose do you want to start with?” Alec quickly pulled Magnus’ arm around himself and leaned in to kiss his cheek. They shifted through a few more before Alec decided it was time. He quickly turned to reach into his pocket and prepared himself. When he turned around to Magnus ready to open the box. He heard a gasp and looked at Magnus who had a nearly identical box in his hands. They locked eyes and started tearing up and laughing at the same time.   
“I guess great minds really do think alike.” Magnus said after slightly composing himself. Alec nodded. In unison they both said, “Will you marry me?” And again they laughed and cried and slipped rings onto the others fingers. They kissed through tears and smiles and Tokyo became Alec’s favorite city in one moment and because of one photo booth.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me about the pictures on tumblr! softdario.tumblr.com!


End file.
